1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture for improving the luminance of a lamp tube, especially to a lighting fixture that reflects light off a curved reflecting plate and a lampshade for enhancing light output efficiency and reducing glare.
2. The Prior Art
Recently, lighting fixtures have been developed to decrease energy loss and environmental pollution. The studies for lighting technology have been developed toward energy saving, low pollution, and intelligent lighting. Forms and efficiency of illumination are decided by lighting fixtures. Therefore, lighting fixtures with high efficiency, low glare and low light pollution have become popular. For instance, Taiwan Utility Patent Nos. M326615 and M330418 both provide lighting fixtures with reflecting sheets, so as to improve luminance and enhance light output efficiency.
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwan Utility Patent No. M326615 discloses a device 1 for improving luminance of a fluorescent lamp, which includes a reflecting sheet 10, a housing 12 and two retaining clamps 20. The reflecting sheet 10 is disposed under and protected by the housing 12. A lamp tube (not shown in figure) is disposed below the reflecting sheet 10 and is clasped at two ends by the retaining clamps 20. The concave surface of the reflecting sheet 10 can reflect the rays of light emitted from the lamp tube so that the luminance of the fluorescent lamp is thus enhanced.
However, the device 1 mentioned above has only one reflecting sheet 10 with concave surface, and it is incapable of fully reflect the rays of light. Thus, the device 1 only increases limited luminance, and is unable to reduce glare.
Referring to FIG. 2, Taiwan Utility Patent No. M330418 discloses a reflector unit 2 of a lighting fixture, which includes a carrier plate 30 and a housing 40. There are two lamp holders 32 at two ends of the carrier plate 30 for fixing lamp tubes 50, respectively. The housing 40 has two inclined reflecting surfaces 42 for reflecting the rays of light emitted from the lamp tubes 50. Therefore, illumination may be improved, and it allows a lamp tube with lower wattage to illuminate just like a lamp tube with higher wattage.
However, the reflector unit 2 having two reflecting surfaces 42 can not fully reflect the rays of light. Moreover, it disperses the rays of light. Thus, increased luminance is limited and glare is unable to be reduced.